Connecting the dots (it was always you)
by xsummer-rainx
Summary: Series of (seemingly) unconnected pieces of Quinn and Santana's relationship/friendship/rivalry. Mentions of Brittana. Rated M just in case. Read at Archive of our own (formatting is slightly better): /works/988102. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Junior Year, Lima, Ohio**

Quinn strutted down the hallway, her head held high, Cheerios uniform in place. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. She didn't even spare a second glance at Rachel Berry who was currently being trapped by slushie carrying jocks. She had asked the jocks to do so. She was the Head cheerleader now, not a bottom feeder like Rachel.

"What the hell Quinn!" Santana's face was red with anger.

Quinn ignored her friend.

"Get off your high horse Fabray."

Quinn turned around.

"That's right, you think you're untouchable just because you're Head Cheerleader now? I think someone better put you back into your place." With that Santana swung her left arm, the palm of her hand connected with Quinn's face.

"Did you just slap me!"

"You bet I did! I would do it again!"

"Bitch!" Quinn pushed Santana into the lockers, they both collided with a loud crash. The metal dug into Santana's shoulders.

Santana grabbed Quinn's ponytail and tugged, forcing Quinn's head to follow. She slammed Quinn's body into the lockers.

Quinn breathed heavily and pushed Santana off her. She caught a glimpse of Santana's intense dark eyes, her pupils were fully dilated. Quinn suddenly felt her body blazing.

"What the hell is up with you, Q!"

"I know you're just jealous of me, San."

"Oh bitch please, why would I be jealous of you?"

"What's up with you and Britts by the way?"

Quinn knew she'd touched a nerve. Rule number one in Santana's Rulebook was never insult Brittany.

Santana growled and flung Quinn to the floor. She noticed Quinn's breathing was erratic, her pupils blown. The floor was cold and hard.

"What the hell is going on!" Mr Schuester parted the crowd an made his way over to Quinn. Quinn got up and Mr Schue had to hold her back. She screamed and struggled to get to Santana.

"Come back here and finish what you started bitch!"

Santana simply shot her a smirk, turned around and began walking away.

"I'll see you tonight, Quinn."

As Santana rounded the corner, she shook her head and thought to herself.

"We shouldn't keep fighting like this..."

But she knew the alternaltive was way out of question...especially for Quinn and Santana had Brittany.

Santana knew Quinn would be pissed tonight.

* * *

**A/N: read/review please :) Check out my stuff at AO3: /users/summer_rain**

**Will be regularly updating so stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**One month ago**

"Britts! I'm home." Santana tossed her keys into the bowl beside the door, taking off her boots she strolled into the kitchen.

"Fucking pervs at the bar tonight, I know how much you and Quinn hate me working ther but the rent doesnt pay itself."

Santana moved to pour herself a glass of water.

"I wouldve gone all Lima Heights on their scrawny asses if they hadnt..."

"Brittany?"

Santana paused. There was no response. Her eyebrows furrowed together, trying to recall if Brittany had ever mentioned that she was going out tonight. Santana could find no such memory.

"Brittany, where are you babe?"

Santana walked towards her bedroom, her confusion grew as she noticed the door was shut. Santana turned the door knob feeling apprehension growing.

"What the...!"

Brittany lay in their bed.

Cuddled into a guy's chest.

Naked.

The blonde boy was woken by Santana's exclaimation. His head turned to face the intruder.

"Shit! Santana!" His face paled as he recognised a very angry looking Santana Lopez standing in the room.

"Sam...where are you going?" Mumbled a sleepy Brittany clinging to the boy's arm.

"It's not what it looks like Santana, I can explain!"

"Oh, i'm sorry but i think it's _exactly_ what it looks like."

"Santana?" Brittany sounded meek

"Britts! What the hell?! Sam, get the hell out of my apartment before I decide to murder you. I think Brittany and I need to talk...in private."

Sam gathered up his clothes and left.

"San, I thought... the plumbing's different..." Brittany looked down, guilt marred her face.

Santana sighed (she knew those words would be used against her one day) before sitting down next to Brittany.

"Look, I'm not angry at you for cheati-doing whatever you did with Sam." Santana corrected herself at the last second.

Contrary to popular belief, Santana Lopez actually gave people a chance to explain themselves ("afores she ends them" anyway...)

"I know we're in this weird place now... Remember how I said that we're dating slash not dating?"

Brittany nodded, understanding that Santana had wanted a heads up on this.

"Sorry San. I didn't know he would come over...and it kind of just happened."

Santana took Brittany's hands into hers. "Like I said, I have no right to be angry anymore...okay? Maybe I'm a bit jealous...but I forgive you Britt."

Santana turned away and said. "I've been thinking for a while now...maybe we should take a break. Like an official one."

She met Brittany's eyes again.

"It's not fair on others like this. You'll be able to be with Sam properly...and i won't have to threaten people's lives again."

Santana chuckled as she recalled his face and the way he had stumbled out of her apartment.

"What about you?" Brittany asked with genuine concerned.

Santana smiled. "I think I'll manage..."

Brittany looked a little sad. "I'll still have you as a friend right?"

"Brittany, you'll always be my best friend, broken up or not. I'm not going anywhere, Britts"

At this Brittany visibly cheered up a little. "San, you're the best!" Brittany launched herself at Santana.

"Damn right I am!"

"...San?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Britts."

****Maybe this was for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freshman Year, Lima, Ohio**

"Santana, you are so slow, we're going to be late to Puckerman's party!"

"Q, i'm _always_ late to them anyways."

"Britt's waiting for you at the party.."

Santana was down in an instant. Quinn took in Santana's attire. Her friend wore a skin tight black dress, it accentuated Santana's curves and showed off Santana's beautiful sunkissed caramel skin. Her makeup was simple, but it made her looking stunning.

"Like what you see Fabray?" Santana smirked.

Quinn just rolled her eyes before leaving the house, Santana following behind her. Quinn could feel Santana's eyes on her lingering.

"Quit staring at my ass and get in the car, Santana."

"Can't help myself, you're smoking." Santana stated nonchantley.

"You have a girlfr-Brittany." Quinn stated pointedly. "Stop flirting with me, that way you can get to her faster."

Santana leaned across the centre console and whispered into Quinn's ear, her voice suddebly low and husky. "What if I don't want to stop."

Santana smelt of cinnamon (like she always did). Quinn shuddered, she felt heat begin to pool between her legs. What the hell? Why the hell was Lopez turning her on?

"Shut up Santana."

Santana retreated back to her side of the car, smirking at Quinn. It took all of Quinn's self control (and the thought of Brittany) to stop her from wiping the smirk off Santana's face...with her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months ago**

Santana walked into the jewelry store, bypassing the bling she usually went for, Santana walked over to the necklaces section, intrigued by the elegance before her. She admired how each piece was able to be so simplisic yet elegant and timeless.

"Santana...Earth to Satan!" Kurt waved a manicured hand in front of her.

"Gosh, for a second I thought I'd lost you to the fairies!"

"Shut it Lady Face." Kurt rolled his eyes.

The three of them had managed to form a truce of sorts these days.

"Santana, why are you even here!" Rachel said exasperately.

"You seem so disinterested. If i didnt know better, i would say you don't even care about Brittany. But i do, and you absolutely adore her..you two are too cute..." Rachel rambled.

Santana took that as her cue to tune out.

The jeweler came over and greeted Kurt. "How may I help you?"

"Santana over here was just looking for a something for her special someone."

The jeweler turned to face her. "Is there anything you'd like in particular?"

Santana shrugged and it wasn't because she was disinterested, it was because she genuinely didn't have something in mind.

"It's okay, how about I show you what we have? I'm sure something will catch your eye."

Kurt and Rachel sighed simultaneously. It was going to be a long day. Santana was known to be _very_ picky when it came to her bling.

The jeweler brought out a whole selection of bracelets. Santana gave them all a quick once over and dismissed them.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders.

Glancing around the store, Santana noticed the necklaces and rings on display. The jeweler noticed.

"Hold on a second, i'll get the rings out as well then."

They sat in their respective boxes, catching the lights of the room and refracting the light, creating rainbows that danced around the room.

"Excuse me, but i don't think we-" Rachel began but was cut off by Santana's pointed look.

The jeweler disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Santana, I know it's not my place to say anything, given my current circumstances with Finn, and my soon-to-happen marriage but I think you shouldn't rush things and feel compelled to propose."

"Meaning I shouldn't plan ahead?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever, Berry."

Santana studied the many rings and necklaces before her, each one utterly unique, beautiful, an individual, like _her_.

Then she saw it.

It was sophiscated and beautiful, the colours matched her eyes...

"I'll get that one." Santana kept her eyes locked on the choosen ring and necklace set.

The jeweler was startled by her rapid decision.

"...Santana, I'm not sure that's the type of ring that would suit Brittany. It's too sophisticated and the wrong colour. I'm leaning towards that sapphire set over there." Kurt gestured with a tilt of his head.

"Kurt, are you dating Britt or I am dating her?"

"No, Santana, I think Kurt's right. This necklace is too...I was going to suggest the sapphire set too." Rachel chipped in.

Santana whipped out her credit card and growled at her friends.

"I'll take both sets."

Santana strode out of the shop, leaving kurt and rachel to scramble after her.

****There was nothing wrong with her selection! It was perfect, how could they not see the way the stone would compliment her eyes, the haz-_wait._

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Senior year, Lima, Ohio**

"Admit it, you like her more than you like me! She's blonde, smart and awesome!" Santana whacked Sam as tears began to stream down her face. Tonight, Drunk Santana was a hysterical weeping Santana.

Brittany removed herself from the couch and bounded over.

"San, are you okay?"

Santana shook her head.

"Go away Britt."

Brittany looked at her concernedly.

"San, you need to rest. Come 'ere."

Brittany gently grabbed Santana by the wrist and led her upstairs to a room. She checked to make sure there was no one inside before opening the door and tugging Santana with her.

"If you ladies need me, i'll be downstairs." Puck ducked his head into the room, in normal circumstances Santana would have kicked his ass for such an suggestive comment but he sounded genuninely concerned.

"Wanky" Santana offered weakly.

Puck nodded his head and left them alone. It was Santana way of saying she would be fine.

Brittany watched as Santana slumped onto the bed in exhaustion, her eyelids shut as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Santana groggily opened her eyes. She unlocked her phone, checking the time. It was barely past midnight.

"Santana? I'm sorry if I woke you."

Santana squinted. It was Quinn and she was in her pyjamas.

"Where's Brittany?"

Quinn looked hesistant.

"She's in one of the rooms downstairs...with Sam."

Santana sighed. It wasn't like she could do anything. She and Brittany technically weren't together yet.

"San?"

"What?"

"I know about...Brittany and you."

"You would, we're like besties for life, right?" Santana offered anxiously. She was going to tell Quinn, but she was afraid of how her friend would react.

Quinn seemed unfazed. "Yes, ever since that day in the sandbox. It's still funny...that look on Noah's face when you pushed him over."

"Serves him right. No one messes with Santana Lopez or her friends and gets away with it."

"If you need a friend, i'm always going to have your back you know that right?"

Sure they had fought a lot in recent years but they always supported each other when they needed it most.

Santana knew that Quinn was referring to her relationship with Brittany. It was Quinn's way of saying: "Screw the world, you're still Santana Lopez, still my best friend and I still love you."

* * *

The first thing Santana noticed when she woke up was the vanilla and coconut scent that pleasantly engulfed her senses. It was calming, washing over her like waves on a sandy shore, it was intoxicating.

The next thing Santana's mind registered was that she not alone. The sunlight streamed through the blinds, thin rays of the golden light hitting the pillow. Quinn was bathed in warm sunlight, from Santana's perspective it lined her striking profile like golden paint on a portrait.

Santana's mind slowly took in the small details of her surroundings.

Santana took note of the way Quinn's arm curled around Santana's waist, warm and protective. Santana noted their legs were entangled, resting comfortably. Her eyes took in the way Quinn's golden locks were splayed messily on the pillow, the steady rise and fall of Quinn's chest as she breathed. Santana admired the beauty that Quinn was. Santana smiled at the peaceful expression on her friend's face. She reached out, fingertips gently brushing away a stray hair that had fallen across Quinn's cheek.

"San..." Quinn mumbled. Santana held her breath, unsure whether she had accidentally woken her slumbering friend. Quinn simply sighed contently before rolling over and nuzzling her face into Santana's neck. Santana's breathung hitched, she felt Quinn's breath, gently ghostung over her skin. Warmth spread outwards from Santana chest.

"Santana! Quin-" Puck opened the door, Santana motioned for him to be quiet. Puck nodded and shut the door softly behind him.

Quinn stirred slightly but didn't wake.

****They stayed like that. it was another hour before Quinn roused. Santana didn't move, even when she felt the pins and needles beginning to set in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Day**

Mr Schue was finally getting married today. (Valentines Day, what a sap.) And Santana Lopez was here for the free alcohol (and for the alcohol only).

"Santana!" Brittany engulfed her in a hug. "We have to catch up soon." She managed to spew out before being lead away by Sam.

Santana frowned. It wasn't like she would cause Brittany to cheat on Sam. She was _so_ over Brittany. Okay, maybe it did hurt seeing Brittany so happy without her (her arms wrapped around Sam), but all the same she was content that her best friend (and former girlfriend) was happy.

Santana found Quinn and sat down at a pew away from Sam and Brittany. Seeing them together hurt more than she thought (but she was still content). Santana even managed a small wave at the happy couple.

"I'm so over this and it hasn't even begun." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint and I'm all alone, stuck here with you."

Quinn turned to look at her. "Do you want me to slap you again?"

Santana smiled genuinely at Quinn.

Quinn continued. "You know what i'm sick of? Men, every single one of them is a pig."

Santana looked questioningly at her friend.

* * *

"So what happens next?" Quinn asked, reaching for the water bottle on the night stand, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and her hair was a hot mess.

"Well, you could walk out first, or we could make it a two time thing." Santana replied.

****Quinn smirked at Santana and placed the water bottle back onto the night stand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Junior Year, Lima, Ohio**

"You bunch of pathetic wannabe champions, hit the showers, Sue Sylvester has had enough of your mediocrity."

The tired cheerleaders begin to amble off the field, leaving only Brittany, Santana and Quinn on the field.

"San, Britts, you guys can leave first, Sue wants to talk to me."

"I am not leaving you alone with that crazy woman for a second, Q."

"Lord Tubbington says her cat is the Godfather."

"That woman owns a cat!" Santana shook her head in disbelief. "Poor thing."

"Lord T is scared of Greenberg. I don't think he'll try be a criminal again."

"At least Lord Tubbington has to stop smoking right?" Quinn offers

Brittany seemed content with her reply.

Santana turned toward Brittany. "Hey Britts, Q and I are gonna go talk to Sue, why don't you go get showered first, we'll meet you after."

Brittany nods and hugs them both before bounding off towards the locker room. Santana looks fondly at her retreating figure.

"Blondie! Sandbags! Here now!" barked their coach Sue.

"I'm looking for leadership material for Cheerios captain and I've decided its going to be one of you two."

Quinn and Santana shared an excited look.

"But you have to work for it. Starting today, I want you both to stay back and pack up the equipment. You may begin now."

"Yes coach." The two of them echoed.

As soon as Sue was out of earshot, Santana and Quinn began celebrating.

"I can't believe we are going to..."

Santana grinned. "Let's get all the equipment, get cleaned up and head to BreadStiX to properly celebrate."

* * *

Quinn placed the last of her cones into the gym, and jogged back onto the field.

Suddenly a body collided with her pinning her to the ground. "Santana!" Quinn shouted.

Santana grinned happyily and began to tickle Quinn. Quinn squirmed and burst out laughing, gasping for air.

"Stop...San...can't breathe.."

San stopped her assault, giving Quinn enough time to regain her breath. Suddenly Quinn flipped their position, straddling Santana, and then it was on...

Santana struggled, aiming to dislodge Quinn through tickling her. Quinn attempted to grab onto Santana's hands. Using this chance, Santana allowed her hands to be trapped by Quinn's hands but flipped them over, leaving Quinn pinned underneath the Latina.

Quinn realised her mistake and let go of Santana's hands.

"Damn you San!"

Santana grinned again. Quinn bucked her hips and attempted to dislodge the brunette. Her hips arched upwards and collided into Santana's, accidentally grinding them together. Quinn bit her lip, stiffling the loud moan that threatened to escape.

Suddenly Santana's demeanor changed, her eyes shifted from a playful chocolate to a intense darker rich caramel, the dark eyes locked with Quinn's and Quinn could feel Santana's warm breath hitting her mouth.

Santana pinned Quinn below her, she watched as Quinn's pupil dilated, the hazel eyes watching her with an animalistic hunger. Santana felt her whole body blazing with heat. Quinn bit her lip again. Santana's heart went into a crazy frenzy. She felt a tug, it drew her closer to Quinn and her hazel eyes.

****Santana's mind was void of all thought except for one: Quinn Fabray was so damn beautiful and fucking hot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Everything that happens in the story from now on is in the 'present', ie. exploring what happens after the wedding.**

* * *

"Really Q? Hating men, liking slow dancing with girls and judging by the sounds you were making that night, I'd say I'm not surprised."

At the other end of the line Quinn grinned sheepishly.

"But if you ask me. I swear last years head cheerleader Quinn Fabray was as straight as an arrow. Except when it involved a certain Santana Lopez."

"Shut up, Santana."

"That's not what you said last night, Q."

"You're lucky I'm not next to you or I'd slap you."

Santana laughed. "I know you would. I'm just making the most of it now. As well as congratulating you for finally coming out of the closet."

Quinn shook her head at Santana's comment. "So we'll talk soon? I missed having you round as a friend during senior year. We shouldn't have fought so much."

"Q, that's just how it works. How we worked. I don't think I would have been a very good friend last year." Santana admitted.

"It's okay. Anyway, I have to go now, San."

"Bye Quinn. I'll miss you. Talk soon."

"Bye San, I'll miss you too."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time at the wedding. Thanks to you it was amazing." Santana spoke, laughing a little.

"Yeah me too."

"It wasn't about Britt." Santana stated.

"Okay." Quinn was unsure about what to say.

"You better ace your exams or whatever this year!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**:) thanks for the reviews and follows, very much appreciated! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: new chapter for you guys :D hope it's up to scratch. Check out my story (How To Save A Life) if you have time :)**

* * *

"You free this weekend, Q?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I'm bored, so I'm thinking of crashing at your place for the weekend." Santana paused. "Would that be okay?"

Quinn smiled, she had missed her friend.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Quinn heard a knocking at her door.

"Hang on a second San, someone's at the door."

She heard Santana chuckling. "Well hurry up and get it."

Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why would it matter to you if I took my time?"

"Because its fucking cold out here and your Yale buddies are sending me disapproving glares. Get your ass to the door Blondie!"

Quinn grinned and flung the door open.

"Hi." She said a little breathless.

"Hi." Santana greeted back.

"You gonna let me in?"

Quinn stepped back allowing Santana (and small duffel bag) to pass through the door way.

Santana looked around the room, then nodded her head approvingly. "Nice."

"Make yourself comfortable. You want something to drink?"

"I'll take whatver you have, Q"

Santana threw her duffel bag onto Quinn's bed before walking back into the living room.

"So what were you doing before I decided to grace you with my presence?"

Quinn tilted her her towards her desk. Her unfinished paper sat on the desk, pens were lying carelessly and to one side stood an empty coffee cup from this morning.

"Studying?"

"It's Yale!" Quinn defended. "The papers due tomorrow..."

"Hurry up then! That paper ain't gonna write itself Quinn." Santana said offhandedly.

Quinn was startled. Since when did Santana put Quinn before herself.

"Stop looking so shocked, Q. I'm battered anyway, that train ride made me sleepy. don't think I'd be up for a night at the bar anyway. I'm going to call it a night and you can get back to your paper." Santana yawned before padding over to her bed.

Quinn shook her head. Santana was still Santana (and sleep always came first).

* * *

Santana felt the bed sink beside her, she rubbed her eyes still groggy from sleep.

"Quinn?"

"Shh... Get back to sleep Tana."

Santana squinted, she managed to make out the flashing digits of the clock on the bedside table.

_2:24am._

"You finished your paper?"

Quinn nodded once before moving closer and wrapping an arm around Santana.

"Goodnight San."

"Night, Q."

The warmth of sleep drew Santana back into the darkness.

* * *

The smell wafted into the bedroom, filling the air and luring Quinn out of her sleep. Quinn opened her eyes and her brain registered the smell. Bacon.

Quinn turned her body, reaching out and found no Santana. She furrowed her brows. Where was her friend?

"I know you're awake Quinn! Go shower and get dressed!"

Quinn started.

"Hurry up and get your ass here already. I'm hungry and your bacon's gonna get cold."

"Dammit."

Quinn leapt out of bed and hurried to get showered.

Santana watched as Quinn entered the kitchen, hair still dripping from the shower.

"Finally, Q, I thought I would cave and end up eating your bacon. Look at it, its practically begging to be eaten!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. They'd fallen into an easy friendship in the past few months, sure Santana was still a bitch, but most of her insults had lost the malicious edge. Things were nice and it had made Quinn wonder why they hadn't been able to do so in high school. That's right, Quinn was supposed to be head cheerleader and Santana was only ever meant to be her second in command, they were rivals and frenemies at best.

"So what are we doing today?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking I could show you round and then after my class in the afternoon, we'll have a night in tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Q."

* * *

**A/N: read and review please :) Thanks for all the new followers/reviews, much appreciated. I'm also searching for a beta reader, so inbox me if you are interested**


	10. Chapter 10

**I posted this a while ago here (it's called Quinntana: Dynamic Duo), like I said, if a plot ever came up and I could work it into the story then I would. Well here's the chapter (it's short though.) I promise the next chapter will be much longer :)**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Quinn was studying (again), they had stayed home the previous night and Santana was itching to go out.

"Q?" Santana poked her head into her room smirking.

"Yeah?" Quinn snapped, she was in no mood to be the butt of another one of Santana's jokes.

Santana stepped into the room, Quinn's eyes were immediately drawn to the red dress that hugged Santana's every curve. It was a crimson red, passionate and fiery, just like Santana's personality.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Why exactly are you dressed like that?"

Santana's smirk grew wider. In three strides Santana grabbed Quinn's arm, yanked her out of her chair and pushed her towards the closet.

"We're going out." Santana said with a tone of finality, emphasising her point with a nod. "Besides," Santana gestured to Quinn's pile of books, "You've been buried in books all day and frankly I'm bored Q."

"Well, maybe you should study more."

"Maybe you should get a life, Miss-Perfect-Yale-Student."

"Like you have one." Countered Quinn

"I do!" Santana defended

"Getting drunk is NOT having a life, Santana." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Santana looked pensive and was quiet for a while. "Whatever. Let's go, Q"

* * *

**read and review x**


End file.
